warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Blades of the Traitor (Anthology)
'Blades of the Traitor' is an anthology novella in the ''Horus Heresy Series of novels, released in non-limited hardback format. Unlike most other Horus Heresy novellas Blades of the Traitor was simultaneously released alongside an ebook version and the short stories contained within were released separately as ebooks. Synopsis Across the war-torn galaxy, those sworn to Horus' cause shake the Imperium to its very foundations. Before the Traitors' relentless onslaught, the wisdom of ages past is lost and forgotten, Daemons hide amongst the common people and the Warp's corrupting influence can be seen in almost every facet of the Heresy. For those who would become champions of the new order, there can surely be no redemption –- only an eternity of carnage and slaughter, and the laughter of thirsting gods... Contents Blades of the Traitor contains the following short stories: *''Black Oculus'' by John French - After Fulgrim's ascension to daemonhood at Iydris, Perturabo and his Legion were trapped by the singularity at the heart of the so-called Eye of Terror. Their only option? To thread the needle, and dive into the heart of the black hole. Perhaps by sheer blind luck, they were transported far across the Warp to the Tallarn System –- but the Navigators in service to the Iron Warriors fleet were irreversibly corrupted by that harrowing experience. Now they serve a new purpose, and Perturabo's plans for revenge come closer to fruition... *''Chirurgeon'' by Nick Kyme - In its earliest days, the III Legion was blighted by a genetic flaw that threatened to end the Phoenician's bloodline forever. Fortunately, through tireless effort and the miracle of the Primarch's own genetic perfection, visionaries like Apothecary Fabius Bile were able to halt the corruption and restore the Emperor's Children to their former glory. Except, it would seem, that a terrible secret has been kept from the rest of the Legion, and the threat of further degeneration is quite real... *''Daemonology'' by Chris Wraight - Chagrined by his defeat at the hands of Jaghatai Khan, Mortarion abandons the pursuit of the White Scars and instead leads the Death Guard in a spiteful, punitive rampage across the systems of the Prosperine Empire. World after world has fallen to this horrific onslaught, and yet the insular and secretive Primarch seems preoccupied by some other, unspoken goal. Finally, on Terathalion, the truth of Mortarion’s sinister heritage will be exposed, and the future of the XIV Legion will be written... *''Twisted'' by Guy Haley - Since he was crippled by rebel treachery on Sixty-Three Nineteen, Maloghurst the Twisted has continued to serve Warmaster Horus as his closest aide and confidant. His loyalty has remained constant, but the XVI Legion has changed - rivalry and personal ambition run rife, and although Horus's authority is supreme, his equerry's is certainly not. When a daemonic plot to infest the Vengeful Spirit comes to light, Maloghurst reluctantly turns to the few allies he has left: the mysterious Davinites. *''Wolf Mother'' by Graham McNeill - Aboard the Molech's Enlightenment, amongst the countless civilian refugees that fled the Warmaster's invasion, a serpent makes its nest. The Chaos cult that brought House Devine to its knees lives on, preying upon the weak and the helpless, and it falls to Alivia Sureka to root out the evil that hides in plain sight. Luckily for her, she has an ally who is more than familiar with such tactics - the lone wolf Knight Errant, Severian. Sources *''Blades of the Traitor'' edited by Laurie Goulding Category:Books Category:B Category:Novellas Category:The Horus Heresy novel series